fire_fiction_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest Of the Unknown Heroes
Prologue Having defeated Dagger and Nightflame, my life felt; empty. The team had been disbanded, leaving only me to remember the great quest. UltraViolet, Gravigirl, Cowgirl, Swift, Burnout and Waterfrost, all disbanded. my world had gone from gray to black. And the other heroes had no interest, for they had gone off in hiding. I struggled to keep our team together but eventually failed. our new addition had helped, but not for long. My world had gone black. Chapter 1 I finally got a few team members to come together, and Cowgirl was able to get the rest. as I saw the team back together in one room, my world was no longer black. it was filled with color and bottomless joy. but now was not the time for this, I needed to take control. “Everyone! I need your attention, please. we need to be a true team from now on. we need to come together to train and be ready! who knows when a new Dagger or Nightflame will come along? will we be ready?” I said. “I don’t know." said Waterfrost. after the meeting, I started planning. because I knew, a new villain would rise from the ashes of darkness. Chapter 2 After several weeks of hard work and sweat, we were finally ready. On the last day of planning, I heard voices. I heard “They’ll never find out” and “we’ll quickly dominate” and after hearing that, I knew we now had a lead on the next villain’s master plan. I decided to take action. I quickly called us together for a meeting, and immediately brought up the subject. “We currently have a lead on the next villain’s master plan. any questions? no? ok, now time to come up with ours.” I said. “I have an idea!” said UltraViolet. “ok!” I said. “well, it will take some time, but it does involve some sabotaging.” Chapter 3 decided to try out the plan first, but it eventually failed. so I decided to call in some other heroes. we eventually got them to come together, and they all had great ideas, but I went with Quench’s. "wow Quench, that is good for an amateur." we tested it out, and it worked! but now to actually do it. watch them go inside which made me very edgy. I was very nervous about the plan not working, especially because I stayed outside. I was very frightened when I heard “Help! Help! Abort mission! Abort mission!” I knew what had happened, the mission had gone wrong. Chapter 4 I was horrified knowing what had happened, we had lost one. It filled me with the urge to avenge. But I was stuck out here. I had to warn the others! “This is Thespia calling Cowgirl, can you read me?” “This is Cowgirl, loud and clear.” “we need to abort mission. I repeat, we need to abort mission.” “This is Cowgirl, on my way with the others.” I knew that they were safe until I heard screaming. “Help! They’ve got us! Man down.” I envisioned a violent and terrifying scene. but I knew, I had to go inside. Chapter 5 I nervously crept inside, terrified at what might happen. I eventually found half the group, unconscious. Some were hurt, others with their Mouths still open from screaming. I quickly rushed to find the others. I finally found them. suddenly, a trapdoor fell out from underneath me. and it was then I turned around, and I saw something, It was the thing that made them scream.it was 7 feet tall, decked out with weapons, and bones. Chapter 6 Though the test went great, we had to be better than ready, we had to be perfect. So we started going back to our normal lives. The girls planned a mall trip, and the boys, they went to watch a movie. I wanted to scream once I saw Nimbus holding a sword, swinging it around derpily. "NIMBUS PUT THAT DOWN NOW!" "Fine. " Day 3, Mall trip: Nyah: “Hey! Look over here!” we all glanced over. Me: a coffee shop? Claire: WOW! Brynn: seriously, what is it? Nyah: it’s a Choco House! ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ After a quick snack at “Choco House,” we parted into groups. Nyah with Claire, and Me with Brynn. Nyah and Claire went Clothes shopping, While we went to the food court. After the exciting trip, we departed. It had been the last trip before the important mission. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ The rush of the preparation was running slow, as only a few people had shown up that day. But when it was finished, I was thrilled. Though after preparation we had the final test, which was always nerve-racking. Thankfully, we all passed, and were ready to complete the actual mission. Chapter 7 The past few months had been rough, but with all of the team out of medical care, and with Arrow’s plan in full swing, we had to get in shape. I was deadly afraid of failing again. If we completed our mission, our realm would be safe... Arrow had caused enough bloodshed. I was determined and ready to defend my realm. I would give my life for my people. the fate of the universe rests in our hands. Chapter 8 I paced the concrete where evil lurked, terrified of what might happen. I was waiting for the signal with Cowgirl and Snowflake, but my greatest worry was for Brynn, for she had gone inside. Envisioned a terrifying scene, blood spattered across the room. Waiting nervously, I heard something through the radio. “We’re in.” I was ecstatic. We all danced with joy, vigor, and music. But our joy soon ended. “ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!” The radio went silent. My fears had been made into reality. Chapter 9 I raced in, filled with worry and depression. The fate of the universe was at stake. Along with Brynn. I finally got to the room of the murder, and I saw Brynn, alive. I was filled with tears of joy, until something caught my eye. Jaguar on the floor, murdered! I was horrified at the scene of terror. Suddenly, me and Brynn (and some other person) and got grabbed by the throat and dragged into a horrific room. Chapter 10 Nimbus was awake… Now I was scared. “I was expecting you to Arrow creeped into the room. "Oh no." I thought . "He's going into one of those long lectures about his plan to rule the 16 realms... With a high chance of a Hollywood - style musical with it..." Thankfully , he did not. be smarter… But I guess not.” Said Arrow. Brynn started to wake up… “Ah, just in time.” Replied Arrow. “Brynn! Can you hear me?” I said. “Yes, I can hear you. Where are we?” “We’re in some room, inside Arrow’s lair, remember?” I answered. “STOP!” Said Arrow. “Guards! Take them to… Feed Talon." Chapter 11 I was terrified at the looks of the huge bird, but having Arrow watching made it even worse. “Before you get eaten, I have some use of you,” said Arrow. “Are we done yet?” asked Nimbus. “Be quiet before I suck the life out of you!” Answered Arrow. “Ugh. Fine,” said Nimbus. “Wait,” I said. “How are you going to suck the life out of us?” “With this…” Arrow pulled out a Sword of blue crystal. “Oh no! This is not good.” Chapter 12 Arrow was already a threat, and the blue crystal only made him stronger. “I will not let you suck anything out of any of us!” I said. “Well… maybe Nimbus.” “How dare you challenge me,” Arrow remarked. “You have no idea what will happen next…” "Enjoy your end, I've trained my little bird friend a few... tricks." Arrow left the room. And a HUGE bird creeped out of a small nook, slowly stalking us. Chapter 13 I felt the grasp of death coming closer, but I had a plan to escape. I grabbed a small mouse off the floor (No one knew where it came from…) and threw it as far away as I could. It worked! I struggled to untie the chains, quickly pushing them off. I untied Brynn’s chains too, and Nimbus’s, but just because he was innocent. And before long we were back in full strength, ready to defend our world. Chapter 14 I rushed through the lair, searching for Arrow. I was going to get my revenge. The fate of the world was in good hands. I finally saw him directing his master plan to his dark army. “WE WILL DOMINATE!!!” screamed Arrow. I knew that Arrow had the most vicious and evil plans. Chapter 15 I decide not to confront Arrow. It would cause more trouble that we couldn’t handle. So, we started on plan B, cause Plan B never fails… Or does it? But now that we had a huge lead on Arrow’s master plan, we were sure to take the victory. Chapter 16 I rushed to the scene, worrying if we were too late. And I thought we were. I shot a huge blast at Arrow, but that didn’t stop him. Arrow sent a huge pile of bricks, dirt and mortar at Claire. “Claire!” I yelled. But it was too late, she was buried in the pile of evil. Arrow had won. “Arrow! I’ll get my revenge!!!” “If anyone is doing any revenge, it’s going to be me.” Said Arrow. The end was coming nearer and nearer. THE END. for now... Epilogue I was devastated after losing, for not only was Arrow to return, but friends had been hurt, and lost. We had thought we had the upper hand, but we didn’t. We had lost more than we gained. What did we have? Claire was still recovering, I hadn’t heard from Brynn since the accident, and Nyah had finally gotten back from Italy (she took a vacation). If we were going to protect, we needed some new heroes. The End! Category:Books